Prelude to a Kiss
by Liquid Ice
Summary: Can best friends still stay friends even after they share a kiss?


**Prelude to a Kiss**  
Author: Liquid Ice

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
Author's Notes: Surprise new pairing! A sudden idea I had...well...an idea that died for a year but then got revived.

~*~*~*~

Usagi licked her lips with anticipation as her hands touched the glass window.

"Hungry?" An amused voice interrupted, casting a shadow over her.

"You have to ask?" Usagi retorted, tilting her head to look at the silhouette before turning her attention back to the lovely cake.

"Can we go in?" Usagi asked hopefully.

A low chuckle filled the air, a sound pleasantly familiar to her. It has been a long time since he laughed.

"You have to ask?" His blue eyes twinkled, he pushed himself inside the store, beckoning Usagi to follow suit.

Usagi jumped and followed him in, awaiting the precious sweets that seduced her to the temptation. She could never really will herself to do anything but eat all she can, especially desserts.

For the most part, she was glad that she was able to spend the next few weeks with her friend.

She was glad he was home.

~*~

_Sometimes, she was aware of how childish she acted. Sometimes, she didn't. Sometimes she didn't care and sometimes she wanted to._

Everyone scolded her to grow up. She was lazy and clumsy. Her priorities included games and fun but never her schoolwork or future. 

He on the other hand didn't care and he had emphasized the point. He was her best friend and nothing less. He was there when she clumsily tripped and almost landed on her face. He was there when she was hungry and he'd buy her a lot of cakes and candies.

He'd spoiled her to death sometimes she felt a little guilty.

Just a little.

She knew he didn't mind. What worried her was his habit of silence while he looked at her with this really strange expression.

~*~

He changed. Oh she knew he changed.

She didn't have to dig hard to understand what he had been through.

She too had changed as well.

It's not as if saving the world from evil and the Negaverse had anything to do about it. Because it did. She too had been through so much it's hard not to change.

Growing up had been a big part of that.

~*~

He looked at her cheerfully, "What would you like?"

"Nani? I...I it's okay...I don't think I'm hungry anymore." She bit her lip in frustration, forced herself to look at him noticing the way his smile never reached his eyes.

The thing is, whenever he smiled at her, it always reached his eyes.

She beratedly scorned herself for being selfish, not understanding how much it hurt her to see him like this. How her heart suddenly constricted and all she wanted to do was take his pain away.

~*~

_It's okay, I can feel too. I understand what you've been through._

Just don't...don't do that anymore. Please smile...for me...

~*~

They settled with ice cream and a few small treats. After all, she love ice cream (especially chocolate) and getting ice cream was their favourite past time. After they bought their ice cream, they headed to their favourite place, the park.

And they would just walk and drown in the beauty of nature.

Odd really, how mature she acted whenever she's with him. In all cases, her clumsiness was less than often. She blurts out more intelligence than her friends could ever declare (Sadly, it doesn't help her grades whatsoever). Her enthusiasm subdued to a minimal, albeit on certain occasions it pops out.

A sudden curiosity managed to pushed its way in her mind and she wondered what had happened during the years in which he had to leave.

She wondered if he met anyone during those years.

Usagi imagined a pretty girl; possibly blond or red hair, with pretty eyes and very graceful. So unlike her. But then her imagination had jostled a little further and she imagined the girl sporting black clothing. A secret agent befriending him because he was the son of a multibillionaire corporation and was sent to kill him. But during those times, she fell in love with him and left behind the tragic past.

The giggle bubbled out of her mouth before she could control herself. She brought her hands to her mouth, giggling more loudly, the images in her mind lashing out.

He looked at her, frozen midway in popping a candy in his mouth.

"Care to share what's funny?" He asked, unable to do anything but smile in response.

This time...

This time, the smile reached his eyes.

That's all she needed to feel happy again.

~*~

_Odd isn't?_

I'm happy and I'm not, but maybe when you smile that's all I need. When you're here, that's all I want...

To be here with you, by your side.

But I'm afraid...to break **this**.

~*~

She was his best friend and he, hers.

Is there anything else beyond friendship?

Maybe...

Maybe when they kiss, it could grow into something more.

~*~

Usagi jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Something funny," she whispered in his ear, "heh, you really don't want to know."

He stiffened slightly, but then relaxed and he returned the hug. "Oh? Try me."

The mirth faded and in place a realization.

Usagi shook her head, her pig tails swaying with her movement. She tightened the hug and buried herself within his arms.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, I love you, you know that, right?

"Even if I've done something bad?"

She peeked at him, her eyes rounding innocently, "Why? Did you kill someone?"

Quatre frowned and nodded, "Yes."

Usagi looked away, deep in thought.

"Quatre? Even if you killed someone, I'm sure it was for a good reason. I will always love you no matter what."

~*~

He wasn't aware how he held his breath waiting for Usagi to say something. Nor how rigid his body went.

But he released a sighed of relief and he was happy.

If Usagi could forgive him, then maybe he could forgive himself.

"Usagi, I love you too."

~*~

_If I could forgive myself, then I could learn to move on and focus on loving you._

But I don't know if I can, Quatre, can you help me?

~*~

Yeah, I've abused it. Sorry. I would like to hear what you guys think. If you haven't realized yet, this is Quatre/Usagi by the way if you haven't figured it out. Point any mistakes I overlooked and uh...reviews would be nice. Oh and this is a one-shot (lying) and if anybody can guess the significance of the title with the story, ^^, then you got the story all figured out. Mind you, it is pretty easy. Oh and using Hiiro, I think I would've killed him, so I didn't use him. Besides he really wasn't the character that I wanted, either Duo or Quatre. Who knows, Duo next huh?


End file.
